


Scoring

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin was always so proud of his SAT score. Humor/fluff. Snarky sweet Brian and drama queen nerd Justin. Mentions of Molly. Set Nov. 2009, boys very much together :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoring

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired because (as one who took her SATs in 1995) this bugs the crap out of me, too! lol

“My sister is evil.”

“The lovely Molly Taylor? I don’t believe it.”

“That’s because she likes you. When you’re around, she’s on her best behavior. But since you skipped out on dinner at my mother’s, she was free to be her bratty self.”

“First of all, I was working. Second, I know from evil sisters; yours does not qualify. Third, you are too old for this sibling rivalry shit, Sunshine. What did she do this time to get your jock in a knot? Play with your teddy bear without your permission?”

“Be serious, Brian. She… Okay, she took her SATs last month.”

“That bitch.”

“ _Brian._ ”

“What? Just trying to be supportive!”

“As I was saying, Molly took her SATs last month and she got a really good score. But they changed the test a few years back. They split verbal into two parts and now the fucking scoring scale goes up to 2400.”

“Right. So…?”

“ _So_ , I heard Molly giggling on the phone with one of her little friends, telling them how she’d gotten 2170 and her big brother _only_ got 1500!”

“Oh… you… _poor, poor thing_ …”

“Stop laughing!”

“If you didn’t want me to laugh, you shouldn’t have told me! Your sister is pretty brilliant, I gotta say.”

“2170 is only 98th percentile! I was in the 99th percentile!”

“Christ, you are such a nerd. Do you really care that Molly said that to some friend of hers on the phone? You didn’t give a shit what high school girls thought even when you were in high school.”

“I _know_. It’s just… I hate that they changed the scoring. A 1500 doesn’t sound impressive anymore.”

“Who have you tried to impress with your SAT score, besides me? Fuck, it’s not on your résumé, is it?”

“Um. No?”

“Seriously? Well, just make sure it mentions that you took the test in the olden days of the horse and buggy and a 1600 limit.”

“I’m going to bed.”

“Oh, for crying out… Come here.”

“Look, I know I’m ridiculous. Sorry to have brought it up.”

“Justin, come here.”

“…What?”

“Yes, you are ridiculous. Sometimes. But, you’ve met our friends. You can’t really compare there.”

“I guess I’m happy to be outscored on that one.”

“You’re also the sexiest fucker I’ve ever known. And the smartest. Without a doubt, on both counts.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. And you scored something that no one else ever could.”

“Which was…?”

“Me. You were fucking tested on _that_ one for years. Anyone else would have given up a page in.”

“No way. I’d studied too hard. I knew it would pay off.”

“…You’re smiling so big I can hardly kiss you, so I’m guessing you feel better.”

“I’m feeling pretty superlative, yes.”

“Does that mean you love your sister again, Mr. Vocabulary?”

“I never said I didn’t love her. It is possible to be lovable and evil at the same time… as evidenced by the man in whose lap I am sitting.”

“ _I’m sweet._ ”

“Yeah. That, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> (ETA May '14)  
> Bwaaha! Found out they're bringing the old scoring back in 2016!


End file.
